


The Mythical Bean

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Art, Coffee Shops, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Digital Art, F/M, Manip Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Every morning, John stops at his favourite coffee shop. It has nothing to do with the pretty, blonde owner. Or so he tells himself.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/John Watson
Kudos: 5
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	The Mythical Bean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).



> Created for Wizarding Crossover Connection's Stockings of Joy 2020. My giftee for this is Squarepeg72 and she asked for Luna Lovegood/John Watson and Coffee Shop AU. This is currently just the image, but there's always a possibility of this being turned into a story later on.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or Sherlock. HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic for Harry Potter and PBS & BBC America for Sherlock, and anyone else that may own any part of it. I am not making any money off of this.


End file.
